Evillustrator
by Avengersisendgame
Summary: Abandoned! What if Nathaniel didn’t have a crush on Marinette, but instead Chloè and the only reason Marinette was drawn in his book was because he just used Marinette as a muse for his drawings. My own make of evillustrator, pretty bad summary but eh. (I do not own Miraculous Ladybug)


_"Helppppp!" Marinette shouted as she tried to run from stormy weather. She then turned and ran into Lady Wifi._

 _She ran in the other direction but was stopped as by Lady Wifi's pause. Stormy weather then pointed her umbrella at Marinette and shot an icy blast in her direction, freezing her. Stormy weather and Lady Wifi laughed then joined hands in celebration._

 _Suddenly Super-Nathan jumped down and laughed. Stormy weather was about to point her umbrella at him when he erased it. Lady Wifi gasped and pulled her phone out when suddenly a clear box appeared around her, trapping her. Super-Nathan erases the ice and Marinette smiled and runs to Super-Nathan._

 _"Oh super-Nathan! You're my hero!" She exclaims as she was about to hug him._

 _"Oh it was nothing- I.. Uh" She then hugged him. "I love you!" She exclaimed._

 _"I am sorry, Marinette but I love som-!"_

"Nathaniel!" Ms. Mendeleiev said sternly, shaking Nathaniel out of his thoughts of a new fanfiction he was planning on writing.

"What are you drawing?!" The mean old bag said. "Wh-wha." Nathaniel stammered.

"And these artistic endeavours are clearly why you are failing science!" She exclaimed.

"I'm sorry" He frowned.

"Go to the principal's office! And show him that chicken scratch, then you'll be really sorry." Ms. Mendeleiev ordered him. He sighed and walked up out of his seat, taking his belongings and started to walk when he tripped and his book fell wide open for some of the class to see what he had drawn.

The drawing was a picture of Marinette, _trying_ , to hug Nathaniel but he didn't seem too overly excited to see her.

Chloè picked the book up as Ms. Mendeleiev held Nathaniel by the collar.

"Oo look Sabr-.. wait is that Marinette?!" Chloè asked, only paying attention to how it was a drawing of Marinette hugging Nathaniel and not the storyline.

"Yes. But I only put her in it because she is a good muse." Nathaniel shrugged.

"Do you have a crush on Marinette?" Chloè asked.

"A crush? No. Marinette is just a friend. Why do you care?" Nathaniel asked. She furrowed her brows then sat up straight.

"I-..I don't care! So what... you have a crush on Marinette, go and.. get married to her or something!" Chloè snapped. She pulled out the page with Marinette hugging Nathaniel and passed him his book.

"That is enough!" Ms. Mendeleiev exclaimed. "Nathaniel go!" She ordered, he then ran out of the classroom.

"Ahh... Artists can be so emotional! I love it!" Hawkmoth exclaimed. A butterfly flew into his hand, he evilised it. "Fly to him my little akuma. Draw him into our evil web!" Hawkmoth exclaimed as he twisted his staff.

Nathaniel dropped his pen then went back to pick it up as he was put under control by hawkmoth and turned into evillistrator.

"Chloè will love me! I just have to prove it!" He exclaimed as he walked off.

"The next particle physics group will be Adrien, Nino and Alya." Ms. Mendeleiev said.

"Ohh! Soo lucky!" Marinette exclaimed.

"And then Sabrina, Chloè and Marinette." Marinette's gasp was of pure disgust and horror and she hit her head against the table. Chloè silently growled.

"Uh Miss! Can't you add _her_ to another group, Sabrina and I work much better on our own." Chloè said simply.

"This is a group presentation not pairs, deal with it." The teacher huffed.

"I hate dealing with it." Chloè growled and gave a glare at Marinette. Then the bell ran and the students started to pack up.

"Girl.. I know Chloè hates you, but she doesn't get this mad at you, unless you actually did something wrong." Alya said, Marinette shrugged. She then noticed a small paper on the floor. She picked it up and read it then gasped.

It was a drawing of Chloè and no doubt was it drawn by Nathaniel. The drawing looked like Chloè had actually let Nathaniel draw it of her. It was more professional and looked like it was spent more time on. Chloè looked different in the drawing, her hair was out loose and it had no details of any makeup on it at all, more of a.. natural Chloè. There were hearts drawn around it and Chloè's full name neatly sat above the drawing.

Marinette finished examining the photo and put it in her pocket.

skipping a few scenes to when they went to the library*

"Are you trying to bribe her with a hat??" Marinette asked as she stood up.

"I'm not trying to bribe her it's just a..! Gift." Chloè said simply.

Marinette picked up the hat. "This is ridiculous?! Why would you do such a thing?" Marinette asked. Then suddenly a whole bunch of the same hats fell and landed all over Marinette, making her squeal but Chloè being the more dramatic one, screamed.

Adrien went behind a more private and empty area to turn into Chat noir.

But because so much attention was being payed on Marinette by Evillustrator. Marinette _couldn't_ transform.

"Oh boy.. what am I going to do now!" She whispered as she mentally slapped herself in the face.

 **(A/N: youse have no idea how many stories I make at once, I have like 5 sitting in my documents waiting to be finished. :333)**


End file.
